Just A Bet Right?
by DeeplyAddicted
Summary: A mix between "She's All That" and twilight. Edward makes a bet that he can turn anyone into the prom queen and Bella is chosen. Things go a bit to far though. Full summery inside. Eventual Lemons. Vampires, E/B
1. Chapter 1

Just a Bet Right?-Getting To Know You

Umm this is my first story so be gentle. This story is all in EPOV so I feel no need to write that every chapter.

Summery: Edward and his family have decided to this year do things differently and be "seen" this year. Tanya is Edward's girlfriend but she dumps him in-front of the whole school. He makes a bet with Jacob that someone can win Prom Queen besides Tanya. That is where Bella comes in. She is quiet, shy, and geeky. What will become of this? I mean it's just a bet right?

Just another day at school is what this is. Sure we have been gone for two weeks on account of spring break but being a vampire that time goes by very quickly. Tanya has been gone in Italy this whole time so I haven't seen her. I can't exactly say that I missed her which worries me. My siblings are all so attached to their partner's. Shouldn't I feel the same?

Here we are at lunch with these humans. I have not seen Tanya yet but I'm sure I will. I lazily trace the patterns on the wall with my eyes. Everyone is scared to approach our table and I'm just fine with that.

This year we have decided to make ourselves more visible this year. We our popular so to say. We just wanted to do something different this time around, it was more Rosalie's idea than anyone else's but we all agreed with one exception. Jasper, he said that he didn't want to make an effort around the humans. But, I know the real reason. He was afraid about being seen. He thought that if he was in the spotlight more than he would have more of a chance of slipping up. I sympathized with him. We were all more trained in our way of life than him. He decided to not be part of our group, except Alice of course. He could never stay away from her for long.

He hangs out with a human that he says is fascinating. I know who she is. Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. Not only is she the most non-sociable person in the world (or so I have heard) or the fact that I cannot read her mind but she has the sweetest smelling blood I have ever come across in my long life. It was simply mouthwatering. She smelled like lavender and freesia with strawberry. I have become accustomed to it by now that I don't have the urge to kill her every time I see her but the burning is still there, a dull ache in the back of my throat.

I wondered why, if he was trying so desperately not to be seen by humans, he would associate with one by choice. He has explained that she does not know our secret but is confident that she would never tell because of the fact that he says she is one of the nicest humans that he has ever come across. I find that hard to believe as every time I have seen her in people's heads she is anything but.

He hangs out with her during class, and at lunch. I was surprised that Alice was not jealous of him spending so much time with this human girl but she just said she knows Jasper and that she has all of eternity with him. But another thing about Bella that makes me curious is that every time she comes up in Alice's or Jasper's head, they block me.

As my internal monologue went on, Tanya was sauntering her way up to us. I heard my family groan in unison mentally as they all saw her and I almost laughed. I know my family's obvious dislike for Tanya and I could hardly blame them. Tanya is a jealous, mean, snooty, annoying and all around internally ugly.

I stay with her merely because it was expected of me to get a girlfriend this year. I chose Tanya because I have known her for decades. She try's to push our physical boundaries but I have no desire for her that way. She is considered beautiful but I just do not see it.

When she got to our table she did not sit but grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I looked at my family members with confusion but they looked equally stunned. I thought this was going to be another attempt to make-out with me in a closet but, one we were not headed in that direction but to a table about 20 feet away and two her mind has not filled with what she wanted to do to me, thank god, but it was rather blocked which she usually never does.

When she started to talk I was stunned with what she said. "I want to break up."


	2. Chapter 2

These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer not me. I accidently forgot to mention that in the last chapter but it applies for that one too. : )

The Story and the Bet

I want to break up. The words ran through my head over and over trying to make sure that was what I really heard. I looked up at Tanya's face and saw worry in her features but even without being a mind reader I could see the smugness behind it. Now that she had unblocked her mind I saw that, sure enough, she wasn't really worried but happy because she thought she was going to finally get a response out of me, finally going to make me see that I was losing something amazing, her.

But I was not upset which is not what I was expecting. I was relieved shocked and confused. Going further into her mind I saw what the reason was for her actions. "His name is Demetri?" I asked in a calm voice.

Confusion washed over her face for a second before it was a mask of shock."Yes. I met him in Italy." I could see from her mind that she was pissed at me for being so okay about it. I suppressed the urge to laugh at how ridiculous she was being.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked

"Oh Edward I don't want to torture you. I mean, really, the less you know the better you'll feel." She said this while putting her hand on my leg. I repressed the impulse to move it.

"I'm going to get it out of your head sometime so you might as well tell me." I said, irritated.

She removed her hand. _Yes_. "Fine so when I got there, everything was pretty boring. I mean what do people find about Italy to be so great?" I almost rolled my eyes. "Anyway so as I was walking around I ran into one of Aro's guards. We got to chatting and he said that I should come and visit with him. Well, when we got there it was nice. Too damp and dingy for me but it was fine. I got bored very quickly though so I decided to go and hunt. On my way out, this guy stopped me and started questioning me about who I was and why I was there. It was incredibly annoying and as I was about to tell him to fuck off, I noticed he had a great body. We started to talk and the more we talked the more I liked him. I know we have a difference in diets but I think that's okay. It doesn't really matter to me. The next few days were kind of a blur. We really got to know each other." Disturbing images like the ones I usually got from Rosalie and Emmet started flying into my head like a title wave. Oh my god the positions!

"Tanya please be respectful!" I nearly shouted.

She looked at me. "What do you mean Edward?" She said this with an innocent look on her face. It was too innocent.

"I mean the porno you're basically raping my mind with!" I was angry now and I think that's what she wanted so I tried to tone it down and not show it.

"Whatever." She said and flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. It almost hit me in the face. "Have a nice life Edward. I'll be moving out of the house at the end of the school year. I'm taking up the guest room now so you won't see me as much." _Thank God_ I silently added in my head. Tanya being in my room was a nightmare. What was once my escape from things was now a prison with all of Tanya's crap, all of her retched cds that she tortured my stereo and ears with. And we cannot forget all her poisoned smelling products she kept in my bathroom. I thought those products were supposed to make girls smell good. How can they do that when they smell awful themselves?

As she walked away from me I noticed almost every face in the lunch room had witnessed that encounter. I awkwardly stood up and they all went back to their conversations. I went back to my table. Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie were all relieved and happy, as was I.

By next period, biology, the whole school knew that "The Edward Cullen was single" as most put it. Girls were starting to bat their eyelashes at me and look at me more than usual. All girls thoughts centered on me, and some guys. How could I not have seen this coming? This was precisely the reason why Tanya became my girlfriend in the first place. I groaned internally. This was going to be a long quarter.

I then noticed, since I was early, Jasper walking Bella to class. They were laughing at something. They said their goodbyes and a hug was exchanged. As she was walking past me I finally started to actually look at her. She dressed in baggy clothes so I couldn't know what her body shape was. She was wearing sneakers, loose jeans and a Fork's High sweatshirt. When I got to her face I was startled. This girl was beautiful. She wore her hair up in a loose ponytail and was wearing no make-up but she was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. She had deep brown doe like eyes and chocolate colored hair that looked soft as silk. Her complexion was so fair you could almost see through it. It was odd because I have never thought a human to be attractive, but she was more than that.

I looked down so she wouldn't see me staring. I calculated my reaction to her in my head. I wrote it off as nothing as I could not find another reason. As she walked passed me and that aroma wafted to me I felt the usual ache in my throat. I added my reaction to her to my list of odd things about her.

The rest of the day went by and as I was walking out of class a pungent smell came my way and I knew Jacob Black was coming toward me. I turned to him before he tapped me because I didn't want the smell of dog on my clothes. He looked annoyed for a second before he went back to his gigantic smile. Jacob was a werewolf. He was descended from a man that we made our treaty with back when we first came here. Ephriham Black. He was a good man. I guess all things aren't hereditary.

Jacob switched schools here at the end of my junior year. I gathered from him that he was sent to keep an eye out and make sure we weren't doing anything. "So leech, I heard she-leech dumped you hard."

"Umm yes I know. I was there." I said, annoyed that he didn't just get to the point.

"Too bad she is going to be home coming queen. She doesn't deserve it." He said disgusted.

"Okay" I said just to get him to hurry up. I had to drive my siblings home and he was taking a long time.

"I wish somebody else would win. Someone human." He said

"Anything is possible Jacob. She might not. Someone else could get the school's popularity vote by the end of the year." I guess it was really possible although it would be really hard. "With the right help." I added because I doubt they could do it on there own.

"You're not serious. She is the queen of this school." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It is entirely possible Jacob." Now I was getting agitated that he thought he new more than me. I'm the freaking mind reader here not him. Plus I had lived 100 odd years.

"Prove it." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ah, so this was what he wanted, to make a bet with me.

"I don't think so."

"No, you think your all-knowing. Show me I'm wrong," He was a cocky thing wasn't he?

I thought about it for a while. Doing this could get Tanya off her high horse and get back at her for what she did. I may not be mad but it was still an incredibly rude thing to do. She cheated on me. In my day, she would have been thrown in prison for that. "All right. What are the terms?"

"Wow, seriously? You're going to do this? Okay. You have to turn a girl of my choice into Prom Queen. None of you vamps can tell her. And if I win, I get your Volvo." No way.

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Hey man, I'm the one who has to get rid of the smell of blood-suckers. That could last forever." That was true. He probably would never be able to get our smell out.

"Okay and if I win, you have to go to graduation naked." It was the first thing that popped into my head but it sounded pretty funny.

He contemplated this but I knew he was going to agree because he was a rash decision maker. "Fine. Let's go girl hunting." He said, rubbing his hands together.

I rolled my eyes as I followed him through campus. The smell was awful so I stayed to his right. He kept looking through the girls in his mind as well as in front of him. There really weren't that many to choose from. There were only about 60 kids in our class. Finally, after about 3 minutes he said, "Blood-Sucker we have a winner." I found her in his mind before I looked at her. It was Bella Swan. _Uh oh_.

"No. Not her. She is Jasper's friend I can't." Jasper would kill me if I did this.

"You made a bet man. Honor it, unless you want to hand over your keys right now." He held out his hand for emphasis.

"No. I'll do it." Jasper is going to kill me but I'll do it.

"Great. Good luck." He made a gesture that I should start now.

I started walking over to her and her huge red Chevy. She was looking in her bag for something. Jasper was on the other side of the parking lot so I didn't have to worry about him as he was distracted by Alice. "Hey Bella." I was trying to sound happy but I was sort of dreading her reaction.

She slowly turned around and I was, again, momentarily stunned by her beauty. "H-h-how do you know my name?"

"We have been at the same school for 4 years Bella." I said confused.

"No I meant why did you call me Bella?" She was asking me why I had not called her Isabella as others do when they meet her for the first time. _Oops_.

"Ah, well Jasper talks of you and he always refers to you as Bella. I could call you Isabella if you like." I said to be polite

"No, Bella is fine" She ducked her head but not before I saw the most mouthwatering rush of blood surge to her pale cheeks. _She is almost as_ _pale as me_. It was adorable really.

"So Bella I was wondering if we could hang out sometime. I would really like to get to know you." I Might as well get straight to it.

Then she got angry. _What did I do?_ "No, thank you." It was strange that she was being polite while angry. Most humans lash out. She really was fascinating. I actually do want to get to know her now.

"May I ask why?" I really didn't expect this. I wished I could read her mind.

"Sorry. I'm busy" She said as she got into the truck and started it. It was so loud that I actually jumped a little. When she was gone I turned back to walk to my car. When I looked up I saw Jasper glaring at me from the back seat. _Shit_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone,**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be able to update for about 2 weeks. I am going to Finland to visit my family so I won't have time to update. But I promise I will as soon as I get back. All that time will give me more time to think of awesome things haha. But before I leave I am leaving you with this. : ) **

Arguments and Attraction

_Shit. _The word kept replaying itself over and over again as I made my way towards my car. I could hear Alice telling him not to beat me up. I knew there was a reason I loved her. As I slid into my car I registered the confusion on everyone else's face. I ignored the slap that Jasper was thinking of giving me upside the head and pretended like I was surprised when he actually did it. I figured if I let him blow off some steam it might soften him up a little. Wishful thinking.

"What the hell, Edward?" He wasn't yelling but I could tell how much he wanted to.

"What did you do Eddie?" Emmet was trying to be funny. He thought that I had broken Jaspers Wii or something.

Alice was trying to look into the future to see what she had missed. From what I saw she only got Jasper trying to beat me up. She had not seen the conversation with the werewolf. _Good_.

"Look, can we talk about this when I get home so I can sort this out myself first?" I was praying Jasper would have mercy and wait until we got home because really I didn't even realize what had really happened or any of my reactions to this girl. She was a mystery to me and in the back of my mind I knew that I didn't just accept the bet because of the terms. No, I actually wanted to get to know Bella and get closer to her. It confused me more than anything had in a long time.

I guess Jasper could feel my desperation because he said, "Fine, but only until we get home."

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Ah that Rosalie, what a charmer.

"Wait until we get home Rosalie." She shut up mainly because she knew I was in trouble and she wanted to saver every second.

On the drive home Alice would check the future every minute and it still looked like I was going to get beat up. Rosalie was checking herself out in the rearview mirror. Jasper was contemplating the ways to kill me so I tuned out. Emmet was thinking about the bear he killed last weekend. That seemed harmless enough so I stayed focused on him while I thought everything through.

When the car stopped I was still as confused as I was when we started the car. Right when I walked through the door Jasper said "Explain."

I decided to fill everyone in on what happened. I left out the part where I was the most confused about, Bella, but I explained the bet and why I was talking to her after school. At the end of it Jasper still looked furious, Alice looked thoughtful, Rosalie looked bored, and Emmet amused. I stayed out of there heads knowing that they needed the time.

"What makes you think you have the right to screw with Bella's emotions and mind?" What a good question Jasper!

"I don't. I know that but I thought that maybe she would be happier and also I really don't want to lose my car. Look, I don't want to hurt her anymore than you do." That was true at least.

Then he said something that caught me off guard. "How do you know that?" I didn't say anything because I didn't know. I just knew I really wouldn't ever want to hurt her in a million years. Even if she was the last living thing to drink on earth I knew I couldn't.

"I don't know! Because I just do! I wouldn't ever want to hurt her because I like her!" I knew I liked her. She seemed like a good person if she can hold Jaspers respect.

"Jasper, I want to talk to you for a moment." Alice said. She was blocking her thoughts from me again. _What is going on here?_

"Fine." They rose and left. I heard them running. They ran until they were out of my hearing range, both mentally and sense wise.

The rest of us just sat in silence for the time being. Rosalie thought I was stupid but thought that Jasper was already socializing with the girl so I should be fine. Emmet didn't care. He thought Bella was nice. He had a class with her and liked how she didn't act like all the other girls at the school. That made me curious. How did she act then?

When they finally got back they were both blocking there minds from me. I wished they weren't so good at it because right now it was just annoying. "Fine. You may go through with bet." I noticed his southern drawl came out a lot more clearly when he was being protective.

"Thank you Jasper." I stood up and shook his hand. "And thank you Alice." Whatever she said to him was the right thing. Good old Alice.

Suddenly Jasper yanked me to him so we were about an inch apart. "But if you ever hurt her I will kill you. I don't care if you are my brother. She is like a sister to me." Wow, I didn't know that. I swallowed and nodded.

With that they walked away. "So, Edward, how about a little Guitar Hero?" Emmet has such a simple mind sometimes. I turned and nodded though. I needed a distraction.

The night went smoothly. Except for the point where Tanya came into my room to get her things, all the while showing me scenes of her and Demetri. That was both rude and disgusting.

The next morning after I got dressed for school, I was looking in the mirror when Alice came in. "So I never did ask you how it went with Bella yesterday."

I almost flinched at remembering that anger in her eyes. "Not so well Ali."

"What happened?" she asked as she sat on my black couch. After recounting my story with my closest sister and telling her about my confusion with Bella's anger, Alice looked at me and I could clearly read the disbelief in her face and mind. "Let me get this straight. She got angry at you for asking her out the same day that you were dumped by your girlfriend and you don't understand why?" After seeing the answer on my face she explained. "Edward. She thought you were looking for someone easy. Think about it. This is Bella Swan. She is not popular. And she doesn't think anything of herself. Jasper told me that by the way. And here you are, mister popular, asking her out."

"Oh well that was not my intention at all!" I could understand her reasoning now but I have never even had sex let alone wanted to.

"Yes, well she doesn't know that." That's right she only see's what we show at school. "Look, if you really want to do this then you have to actually take an interest in her. Find out about her and what she likes." With that she rose and left me to my thoughts. _This might be tougher than I thought_.

School passed by as slow as it usually did. When it was time for biology I waited until Bella was walked to class by Jasper before I went in. As I was walking in, Jasper shot me a warning glance but I just smiled in what I hoped to be a reassuring way but really I was more nervous than a nerdy boy about to ask a cheerleader to prom. I chose to sit next to Bella today and while I was walking towards her I noticed she had taken off her sweater, because of the heater I would assume, and was now wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt and light wash jeans. I could now see that she had a very nice figure. She had a small waist but not too small, a flat stomach and her hips were very curvy, perfect for me to grab onto when kissing her.

Wait what? When had kissing her become part of anything? I just wanted to get to know her and make her win Prom Queen. I was very confused once again as I slid in the seat beside Bella. She looked as though she didn't even register my presence but I could hear the sound of heartbeat slightly speed up as I sat. That made me want to smile. But instead I swallowed back the usual rush of venom that I got every time I got close to her. I turned toward her in my seat, aware that almost everyone was thinking about why I was there and why I was talking to her. "Hello Bella. How are you today?" I said in the most polite way I could.

"Hi, I'm fine, thank you." I could see the blush rush to her cheeks and I swallowed convulsively. She had very nice manners.

"Listen, I think we got off to a bad start yesterday and I was wondering if we could start over?" I really did want her to forget yesterday. I still couldn't believe I was so stupid to not get why it was inappropriate for me to ask her out.

"Sure, forgotten. Is that all?" _Ouch_. Obviously it's not forgotten.

"No, it isn't. I really do want to get to know you Bella. Even if you don't believe me." I wished for about the millionth time that I could read her mind so I didn't have to keep second guessing myself.

She turned to me then. "Why?"

"Because Jasper talks highly of you. Not many hu-people can do that and also you seem like a really cool person." I really hated using the word cool.

"Fine." That was quick. "What do you want to do?" I hadn't thought about that. She was looking at me expectantly.

"Um. What do you usually do?" I don't really do anything except read, listen to music, and play around with my family.

"Read. I was actually going to go down to the bookstore later today."

"Well that's perfect. I was going to go to the music store today across the street. We can go together." I really did want some new music.

She looked shocked that I had actually agreed. "How about I pick you up at about 4:30? Does that sound good? Or do you need more time?"

"That's fine." She had a dazed look in her eyes like she wasn't really concentrating on the conversation. She turned back to the class as it was about to start and I took this as the end of this little exchange. I kept glancing at her throughout class. I couldn't help it. I noticed how when she was confused her brows furrowed and she put the pencil between her teeth. She did not chew, a revolting habit I noticed some humans had, but just set it there. She also kept pushing her hair that was down today out of her face even though it wasn't there. I also noticed that she glanced at me too…a lot.

"So I will see you later." I meant it to be a statement but it was said as more of a question.

"Ya, ok." With that, she left. _Next step, get her to be nice to me_.

When I got home, Tanya was there and she immediately bombarded me with questions. "What are you doing with that human? I thought she was your singer? Why are you putting us at risk? Why are you hanging out with her?"

"Wow, Tanya, calm down. None of your business, yes she is, I'm not putting us at risk and none of your business."

She glared at me. "Whatever Edward. I just hope this isn't some pathetic excuse to make me jealous."

With that I laughed and I laughed hard. Considering that she was the one trying to make me jealous and even though it was not _my_ intention, she was green with envy. She growled, annoyed. "Listen I have to go get ready. Would you mind moving?" She turned and stomped away. I heard her slam her door, how childish.

When I arrived at Bella's, it was exactly 4:30. I went up the steps but didn't hear any minds in the house. Chef Swan must be at work. When I knocked I heard a stumble and a yelp before Bella opened the door. She was blushing as though she knew that I heard her trip. "Shall we?"

We got to the book store in record time. When I got out and opened the door for Bella she was still sitting there with her seatbelt on. "Isabella?" She opened her eyes, turned to me, and released the death grip she had on the seats to undo the buckle.

"Do you always drive that fast?" Oh so it was my driving that had made her so scared.

"Yes actually I do. It's exhilarating." She merely nodded in response. I laughed as I opened the door.

As soon as the door closed Bella was looking through the books. She skimmed over the books and if one caught her interest she took it out and read the summery. About 10 minutes later she turned to me and said, "You can go get your music. I know this must be pretty boring for you."

"Not at all." She looked at me critically. "So Isabella, tell me, what is your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights" She responded automatically.

"Really. What do you like about it.? And from there it went. I found out everything I could, from her favorite color to her favorite flower. At certain questions she would blush but I didn't push it. We talked for quite a while and I found that I was very interested in what she had to say. When she laughed it made me happy and her smile was amazing. She was definitely warming up to me and that made me feel warm inside because I honestly wanted her to like me.

After a while we were sitting on the floor when her hair fell in front of her face. On reflex, I tucked it behind her ear. We looked at each other for an immeasurable amount of time and I couldn't look away because it was like she was hypnotizing me. I felt myself start to lean into her before my mind registered what was happening. What she said brought me out of my trance. "Um, I-I shou-ld probably get home." I leaned back and looked at the time. It was almost 8. She looked over at my watch for herself. "Oh, shoot. I have to get home and make dinner for Charlie." In a hurry to get up she tripped and I caught her before she hit the ground. She was clenching her eyes shut waiting for the impact but when she realized it wasn't going to come she opened them and stared at me in shock. "Th-hanks." She smiled slightly

"No problem what so ever." I noticed that my hands were still around her hips even though she was safely grounded. I was right. They were perfect for my hands to hold onto. I let go and stepped back. When we were leaving I noticed that she didn't get anything. "Didn't you want a book? If money is an issue I can pay."

"No no. Its fine I just didn't want anything. I didn't really expect to find anything here. The choices are too limited." I nodded in agreement.

As we were driving home she said suddenly, "Aw, shoot. We didn't get to go get your music. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bella. I'm glad we didn't. I had a really great time." She looked down to try and hide her blush. It was amazing how desensitized I had become.

"I had a really great time too." She said this so quietly I wouldn't have been able to here it if I were human. As I parked in front of her house I said "I really hope we can do this again sometime Bella."

She looked at me smiling. "Sure, that would be great." She got out and went to the door. As I was driving home I realized something. I liked Isabella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok…….this is a little awkward. I'm sorry. I suck. Yep that's about all I have to say in my defense. I shouldn't be a lawyer huh?**

When I got back to the house I was in a daze. As I once heard a sophomore girl at school once describe it as "staring off into space". Well that is exactly what I seemed to be doing. I didn't notice my family's hello's or my mothers concerning questions. When I got to my room and Tanya sitting on the edge of my bed, I didn't even spare her a glance. I just lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling until she stopped her mindless chatter and left.

I had such conflicting emotions swirling within me. I was happy for one, which was odd for me. So I thought about why I was happy. Automatic answer, Bella. Ok now that I solved that mystery now I have to be worried. What did this mean? Could we have a relationship? My obvious answer was no but I still couldn't stop the image of me holding her or maybe even kissing her. The thought of that made me gasp. A human trait that I never quite got rid of. At the moment I was lucky I was the mind-reading one in the family or else Jasper would have my head for thinking these thoughts.

I imagined spending holidays with her, lavishing her with gifts, (was it possible to buy Barns And Noble?) I could hold her books on our way to class. I would stroke her heart-shaped face just because I wanted to with the added bonus of seeing that delicious blush.

But how could I? Not only could I break her just by not watching my actions for a minute but her not to mention my entire family would be at risk if she found out about us. So I couldn't, we couldn't. We would just continue on as friends. My feelings will dissipate over time, I will make her prom queen, win the bet and put that dog in his place then everything will go back to normal. The thought made me frown. I knew why. I wasn't happy. But Bella just being in my life for this short amount of time has brought happiness into my life already.

I got to the parking lot early the next day so I could see Bella. I heard her coming a mile away with that rusty truck. _I wonder if a vampire started that expression_. She got out of her truck and I was there before she knew it yet she didn't look surprised. Odd.

"Hello Edward." She said without taking her eyes off her ipod.

"How did you know I was here?" I thought I was being quiet.

"Oh Jasper does that all the time, I've gotten used to it. She said with caution. Interesting. Just then she shivered. I reached out to feel her temperature and she was cold. No wonder, she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Where's your jacket?"

"I left it at home its ok. I'm fine. "She said while rubbing her arms. I knew she was lying because when she looked at me her lips were blue.

"You know what I have an extra one in the car." I left before she could protest. Alice had left it in here yesterday and I knew she wouldn't mind. I was just happy it wasn't Rosalie's otherwise it would be an entirely different story. As Bella and I were talking, more kids had begun to fill the parking lot. My phone started ringing just when I found the jacket. It was Alice. I answered it right when I heard the screeching of the tires across the pavement. I turned around to see Bella frozen in fear. Without thinking I leaped towards her. I was there in 2 seconds flat and her away from the car in 1. I put my hand out to stop it from coming any closer making a huge dent in the side. I looked towards Bella to make sure she was alright and to see how much she had seen.

Her eyes were wide open and staring at my. She looked amazed but no where near shock or frightened as I thought she might be. She had hit her head on the pavement but wasn't bleeding thank god. It was then that I realized the full gravity of the situation. And I was horrified at what I had done.

I heard shouting around me and ambulance sirens in the distance. I backed away from her missing the warmth. "Bella, are you alright?" She merely nodded but winced as she did so. The ambulance and my family had arrived. They were pissed. Well everyone but Alice was. When the police got there I launched into my explanation keeping them all distracted as Alice fixed the hand sized dent in the car. I leaned on the outside of the ambulance to look at Bella as she was being loaded into it. She simply looked annoyed and it was quite funny. But back to business. As soon as the guys turned away to talk with Chief Swan I started.

"Hey Bella I…" but before I could start into my brainwashing she stopped me.

"Don't worry Edward I won't tell." How could a simple sentence leave me so shocked? What? How? Who? Why? What the fuck?!!!


End file.
